


Celebrity Summer Beach House  (Season 1)

by AxelGrey1



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, Foot Fetish, M/M, Threesomes, Vore, celebrity rpf - Freeform, cook vore, foot worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: When some of the hottest male celebs are brought to an island where they think it's just time to fuck and let loose while being watched on cam by producers and the elite of Hollywood and New York but when they find out that the catch is one of them will be cooked for dinner every week until one is left...things get hot in a new way.





	1. Zac Efron Voted First!

The chopper carrying a dozen actors who were told to come completely hairless below the neck to the completely isolated island landed in a flurry of sand as they all looked out the window. Nothing but the ocean and maybe a few small islands were around them for hours of even flying. Just a nice isolated beach mansion escape for some of the hottest celebs of the current time.

First off of the helicopter was Darren Criss. Most known for his run on Glee, the internet group ’Starkid’, and most recently American Crime Story. He was a nice fit guy with curly black hair and a charming smile.

Next off was KJ Apa, the modern day It guy with fiery red dyed hair and a physique that made everyone from teens to old men and women thirst after him. Not only that but his personality was goofy enough to make everyone want a piece of him.

Following him was Colton Haynes. Where he was not the tallest in the bunch he definitely made up for it in sheer body perfection and the kind of face that could launch a thousand ships. When he’d come out as gay he was visited by plenty of his fellow Beach House guests before so they could get a ride on that ass, he was sure to be popular.

Robbie Amell hopped out next, already shirtless and wearing just a speedo. His pecs jiggling a bit as he hopped out and ran to catch up with the others. He was a whole lot of fit meat, that’s for sure.

Chris Hemsworth was next. Having grown his long hair back and still, Thor fit he was like a greek god among men. He had the laugh that echoed even over the sound of the chopper as he was groped by a few of the others at the end of the runway leading to the house’s deck.

Dave Franco was off next. Another shorter guy who made up in handsomeness and charm where he might ‘lack’ in sheer size.He was quickly followed by Jason Momoa who was sucking his finger that had only just a second ago been lodged up Dave’s tight hole. He was hard as a rock when Dave let him know he’d be ready to eat the bigger man’s ass all day when they’d settled in.

A bright smile and eternal boy next door Zac Efron hopped out next in just his Baywatch trunks. He smiled at the rest of them and slipped on his sunglasses as he rushed to meet the others at the front of the house.

Next two brits came out, Kit Harington and Gregg Sulkin were chatting about who knows what as they made their way to the other’s, Kit’s long mess of loose curls flapping all around in the wind.

Last but not least was Netflix Hottie Noah Centineo who was greeted with a plentiful amount of gropes and cheek kisses.

As soon as everyone was at the end of the runway The helicopter took off and where there was once loud gusts of wind from the blades was just waves crashing and maybe a bird or two. The guys all chatted amongst themselves before a loudspeaker from who knows where came on.

“Welcome to The Celebrity Summer Beach House! A place for you twelve hottest male celebs to do whatever with whomever you please to your heart’s content. The only limit is what your partner sets for you. There are consequences for anyone who tries something that is expressly not consented to. On a fun note though our first dinner will be at sunset. The richest men and producers everywhere are watching so put on good shows. There are cameras showing every inch of this island so make use and enjoy one another.” The voice clicked away and the guys all went their separate ways.

 

Zac shrugged and took Chris Hemsworth by the wrist to the pools where he shoved the bigger guy onto a chair and climbed atop him, head to foot, so he could begin worshipping those big meaty feet. Chris had been in Zac’s Dm’s for years thirsting after those famous feet and now with them in his face, he gladly dove in.

Dave Franco walked behind Jason Momoa and pulled his shorts down and just shoved his face into that ass. KJ who was chatting with him before took that as a sign and knelt down to take that bouncing juicy cock into his mouth with a moan. “I could get used to this.” The larger man said with a chuckle, moaning loudly.

Robbie Amell lifted Colton Haynes onto his shoulder and called Noah Centineo over as they hurried inside and stripped the shorter actor down, laying him on his back on a coffee table before shoving their dicks in at each end and groaning loudly as they used the guy with probably the industry’s tightest hole.

Gregg tapped Kit’s shoulder and smacked him on the ass before grabbing it roughly. “Why don’t you bring that arse upstairs and bend over that balcony. I wanna put on a show while I fuck that fat ass.” He winked, running up to do so. Kit followed quickly and just as he was about to push his speedo down Gregg smacked his hand away to leave it on and just pull it away from his hole where he slid his beer can thick cock into him with a groan. “Fuck, mate.” He purred, spanking him as he watched his length disappear between the fat cheeks.

Down below Taron was left with Darren, both of them rather unused to being so free around sex. Hearing their friends and peers fucking and participating in different sexual acts all around them. Darren took a deep breath, swallowing hard before turning to Taron.

“I uh. You have nice feet. Can I play with them?” Darren asked, receiving a happy quirk of Taron’s head as he was taken back by it.

“You like my feet?” He muttered.

“Oh, yeah dude of course I do! They’re gorgeous. I’ve fantasized about them a lot ever since that scene in the flooding room in Kingsman.” Taron looked down at his feet as Darren spoke on that and just grinned.

“Where do you want me?” He wiggled his toes in the flip flops.

“Let’s find a room.” He hurried, grabbing Taron by the wrist and running them through the house and found a room where he sat at the foot of the bed. Taron sat down on the bed and slipped his flip flops off before settling them in Darren’s lap. Without wasting a second Darren lifted one foot up to his face and began worshipping those gorgeous soles hungrily. It was a religious experience for sure.

“Oh wow…” Taron muttered under a moan. “This is definitely better than I ever imagined.”

 

  * \- -



 

While throat deep with several of Chris’s long toes and his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Chris gnawed on his heel the voice echoed over the loudspeaker. “Zac Efron, please report to the kitchens.” Before clicking off. He reluctantly pulled his foot from Chris’s mouth. He moaned as he felt those teeth scrape down his sole and wiggled his perky ass as he walked away. Chris looked around and found his way into the room with Taron and Darren where he quickly took up Darren’s foot and began slurping on his toes.

 

\- --

 

Zac walked into the kitchen with a smile as the door closed behind him.

“What’s up?” He asked but was promptly ignored as two hunky chefs picked him up and settled him on the kitchen island. He was tied down on his stomach, spread eagle, and had his ass spread with a small device. As he screamed out an apple was placed in his mouth. His eyes were wide as one chef roughly stuffed his hole with chunks of what smelled like pineapple. He tried to scream but was muffled by the apple. The stuffing stopped but then he looked up and saw the two chefs with machete-sized knives which swung down. He was in shock as his arms were then separated from his body another sound and he saw his feet, then another thud and his legs were joined with his arms and feet on the other counter. One of the chefs quickly rubbed the limbs down with seasonings and dunked them in a brown sauce. He watched that chef walk outside with those pieces of him before it all went dark. The chef cut Zac’s head off and placed it on a small spike standing upright. He surrounded it with different fruits, veggies, and flowers for the centerpiece.

That chef then took the fit torso and set it up on an upright rotisserie grill. He painted the torso with a sweet teriyaki sauce as it slowly rotated in circles with the glowing heater below it and in back. As the body went from tan to golden brown he stuck toothpicks in to secure pineapple rings over the nipples, a few rings were speared by Zac’s hard cock and two more were pinned to his ass cheeks.

 

The others were called out to the dinner table and were looking around for Zac as the chefs came out with a metal dome first which was lifted and showed the centerpiece of Zac’s head. Several gasped, a few were turned on extremely. The voice came over the loudspeaker. “So here’s the twist about this trip. All but one of you are going to end up like Zac. Dinner for your peers. Once a week we, the audience, will choose the next meal and they will be cooked and served to you all. If you fail to eat we will find ways to punish you…but it seems like most of you aren’t as adverse to the idea of eating Zac, here. So Bon appetite…” The voice clicked off as Zac’s cooked meat was wheeled out. A platter of his limbs and feet were settled on the cart below his rotating body.

“Who would like what?” The chef asked.

“Feet, I’ll take his feet!” Chris Hemsworth called out nearly before the chef even finished. The feet were then placed on Chris’s plate with a nice wet sound before the Aussie picked it up and sunk his teeth into the heel, turning his head to rip away the chunk of meat before chewing it. Everyone watched him in awe or in wait to see how he tasted. He chewed, hummed, swallowed it down and licked his lips. “Eat up mates, Zac here is right delish!”

As if that were fully enough for the rest to fall in line they all raised their hands to request pieces.

Dave got a pec, as did Gregg. Jason and Robbie asked for an ass cheek each. Kit and KJ got ribs and ripped them apart, nearly sucking the meat off as it fell off the bone. Colton and Taron each called legs, Colton getting juices running down his chin, neck, and chest as he dug into the calf. Darren and Noah each got arms. Darren chewing meat off of the fingers while Noah went right for the biceps where he chewed the soft meat.

 

After some time the group had reduced Zac to a pile of bones and were just staring at his severed head before each of them looked among the group wondering who would be next. They’d just have to see…

 

Who do you want to see cooked next? Tell me in the straw poll below:

<https://www.strawpoll.me/18152948>


	2. KJ Apa next up to the plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ Apa is chosen next after a fitful night of eating Zac Efron and dealing with that.

Celebrity Summer Beach House: Chapter 2- KJ is Grilled The night after they all ate Zac everyone was in their beds. All of them a bit off. On one hand, they were all apparently destined for the table at one point or another and no one among them had the control to stop it but on the other hand…Zac was absolutely delicious. Chris was in his bed, cuddling Colton Haynes who was another one like him who really dug in and ate Zac’s meat with a fervor. Both of them were extremely turned on by the idea and as soon as they were finished eating had been fucking until they’d tuckered out.

The taste of Zac’s juices in their mouths as they made out, Chris balls deep in Colton, made him pound harder. Even better was when Chris’s tongue found some small bits of meat between Colton’s teeth and he picked it, swallowing it down.

Now as they started falling asleep he stroked Colton’s chest, his dick pressed against perky butt cheeks. He caressed those pecs and wondered just how pretty they’d be glazed in sauces.

“I know what you’re thinking about…I mean…I get it. I’ve thought about you too.” Colton muttered, facing away from him. Chris didn’t know he was even awake.

“You have? What….what have you thought about…in that way?” He muttered this was a whole new form of pillow talk.

“You, skewered on a rotisserie just slowly spinning like a luau pig…” Colton muttered, slowly grinding his ass back against Chris’s cock. “I’d claim your cock because while you got skewered up the ass and mouth I’d be able to eat the thing that skewered me. How about you? You seem pretty intent on fondling my chest…did seeing Zac’s chest cut off as steaks excite you?”

“It did…I can only imagine your tits would look delicious with grill marks across them…” Both of them were hard again already and Chris quickly dove in, thrusting deep into the younger man’s fat bubble butt, another cut he wouldn’t mind having.

\- - -

In the other Room, Gregg was shacked up with Robbie and Jason who he’d zeroed in on when he was eating Zac’s pec. Chris was already taken but now that he had a thing for pec meat he wanted to play with two of the other best big tit endowed men on the island. Both men were tucked under his arms as he groped them. Robbie’s nearly perfect, round and juicy pecs were something of a legend. He’d made eye contact with Jason as he bit into Zac’s meat and Jason was groping his chest as he made eye contact, seeing Gregg tear the juicy meat of Zac’s pec apart. Jason had fully turned himself over to being cooked, something in him knew that his body was all for this. He’d worked out and perfected his human form to be the highest quality meat…it all made sense now. Robbie, on the other hand, knew that the others were looking at him. He was tall, muscular, had pecs like the juiciest, highest quality, prime meat steaks. It was only a matter of time of them walking around, perhaps even watching him get fucked and his pecs bouncing as he was pounded before he was chosen to be dinner.

\- - -

KJ and Kit had been laying out under the stars as it was still warm enough to be fully naked out there at night. Kit was idly sucking the cum off of KJ’s dick which had just finished fucking him hard for the fifth time that night. His ass swayed as he hummed at the taste of KJ’s cum flavoring his cock. Something in his mind told him to bite it off. It was so tasty and Zac was so tasty…KJ was hot and toned like him…he pulled off though as KJ leaned over to play with those cheeks that still leaking his copious amounts of cum. Those huge amounts of meat were on his list of desired cuts on the brit and Kit probably knew it at this point. Hell, everyone was assessing what parts of them they thought would land them on the dinner table as too tempting to not see torn to bits by their hot cast members and swallowed down. Dave knew his perfectly toned arms would probably be his downfall, Noah saw how prominent Zac’s feet were and him being proud of his meant he probably put his two feet right up against the grill in their eyes. Taron himself knew both his chest and feet were stared at quite a lot before but now, lying in bed with Dave who nibbled at his feet all night just a little too hard, was sure he was next. Darren was resting in Noah’s bed, thinking about how tasty the boy was and then how tasty he must be and that made him wonder. Should he just volunteer for one of the others one day? Or would one of them turn on him before he could even get the chance? Who knew?

\- - - - - -

The week wore on and everyone made sure to fuck everyone. You didn’t really know who was gonna get cooked so the guys all got adventurous with one another. Those who were strictly tops before were trying bottoming and loving it and vice versa. Each of them gave in to their kinks and desires, no one wanted to get cooked without at least trying it all out and no one wanted to lose out on fucking that ass before it was on their plate some day. The day of the cooking came and everyone woke up in their respective beds or wherever it was they passed out from fucking one another. They went about their days having sex, sunbathing, playing games on the beach. They hadn’t really noticed yet that KJ was whisked away in the middle of the night.

The viewers had voted for him to be the dinner and the way the cooks wanted to have him made it would be a long process. So they took him in his sleep and tied him up hand and foot before dumping him into a big tub full of what smelled like a sweet teriyaki. He was gagged with an apple and tried to get loose or whatever which he didn’t know why after a few hours of trying. The bonds were tight and…well…where would he be going? He didn’t want to die but the idea was foolproof. A distant island away from everything where he’d drown before getting to land and now an island of guys hungry for more meat. He still cried out, muffled against the apple in his mouth and the carrot shoved up his ass poking out at his abs with how big and long it was. He noticed that the chefs came by here and again to see if his pale tanned skin had soaked up the sauce enough.

Soon enough the sun started setting and the guys were all called to the table. They then noticed KJ was gone and a few tried to pretend sadness but all of them were excited to taste the Riverdale star’s meat. A chef came out and lit up a large grill which was lit aflame. Everyone was excited that they’d get a view of his body being cooked but when he was wheeled out, everything from the neck down being a slightly browner color and dripping they realized he was still alive. Now, this would be a show. KJ’s eyes widened as he got closer to the grill and saw the flames licking the gridiron. Both chef’s had to hold onto him to prevent him from falling into the sand. After getting him to lay flat on his back they attached him to a rigid metal square with his hands and ankles tied to each corner so he was spread eagle. WIth that the others watched on with bated breath until his ass met the gridiron first as they lowered him, the meat sizzling on impact. The young man screamed around the gag as he was fully lowered, the chefs holding him down on the bbq as flat as possible thanks to the contraption. He screamed and writhed around the entire time, the screams only barely muffled by the apple. The boys were told to splash his head every few minutes to keep him both awake and cool above the neck so they could continue watching him writhe. After a while he was lifted, body unmoving below the next aside from his heaving chest. The chefs moved him to the tray again and fastened the metal square the same way but to his back. Now all the guys got to see the grill marks, dark brown lines crisscrossing on his back, ass, and legs. Everyone’s mouth was watering. Then he was moved back to the grill, shaking his head and clearly begging for them to stop before screaming as his meat sizzled again, this time face down.

His head was still hanging off the side, safe from the flames. As he wasn’t moving as spastically as before due to his body being cooked mostly through one chef lopped of the boy’s feet, receiving screams before tossing them onto the grill, the two feet dancing around on the hot gridiron like bratwurst trying not to pop then he cut off the head and placed it on the spike in the middle of the table to everyone’s silent admiration.

The pretty face of the teen heartthrob stared at them all in a look of peace now. The chefs then called them out each one by one from a random list and the men came up to get the assigned cut.

Jason got KJ’s massive meaty cock and ballsack which was basically a third leg. He tore off the chewy head and slurped the hot steaming cum form the ball sack that was left over.

Dave and Taron were given toned perky bubble butt cheeks and cut slices off of the ham-like meat which the teriyaki made even sweeter.

Darren and Robbie were given pecs and ribs. Robbie was a bit self-conscious as he bit into the Kiwi boy’s chest and groaned. He covered his own chest before groping it with each bite while Darren ripped the meat clean from the ribs.

Colton and Kit were given the legs the thighs and calves of which were absolutely divine.

Chris somehow won the feet again, looking at the steaming feet which were decorated with crisscrossing grid marks from the grill. He chewed off the meaty ball of his foot where it seemed the sweetest meet was.

Noah and Gregg were given the arms whose forearm and biceps were both ripe with meat. Now as everyone was served they all looked at the fiery dyed red hear of KJ’s head and continued eating, thinking about how this past week they’d all either been inside or had him inside of them and now he was finally in them in a different way…who’d be next?

Vote below!https://www.strawpoll.me/18159605/r


	3. Celebrity Summer Beach House: Chapter 3- Ro-Chris-erie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth is cooked up this time. Vote for chapter four below!

The night after eating KJ…seeing him alive this time unlike Zac who was served fully cooked was odd for sure. They all gladly ate his meat, fully acclimating to their new lives as man-eaters. Chris had savored two pairs of feet in a row, trading a bite of KJ’s rib for a couple of toes and found that feet were the best meat on the body so far. He was not mad at all.   
That night he sat out on the beach chair staring at his own feet, wondering what he tasted like. They were bigger than Zac’s by a long shot and KJs too. He wondered when he’d be cooked next and who would get his feet and taste them…He wished he could know how he tasted too but everyone seemed to be killed before anyone took the first bite. Tragic. He sighed and decided he was too horny to just sit there with a full stomach of KJ’s feet and went to find some good fucking.

_-_

Kit was having his ass eaten out by Colton after the smaller actor had cum inside of him. It was known fact that Colton liked to have a bottom fucked by the rest of the guys so he could eat their mixed cum out of the guy’s hole. Kit was his designated bottom for this ass his large muscular bubble butt tasted the best and his legs spread like warm butter. The British actor stared up at the ceiling as he felt that tongue at his hole, scooping copious amounts of still warm cum from his hole. How could Colton be hungry enough for this much cum after they both had devoured the meat off of the red head’s muscled legs? It was amazing.

_-_

Gregg was plowing Noah Centineo in the jacuzzi, pressing him against the wall and shoving his enormously thick cock into the tan boy’s hole, his mouth covered so his screams of pleasure and pain wouldn’t wake the others. Gregg realized after watching Jason chew all of KJ’s cock to bits and raving about its taste that he was bigger than just about everyone here…He watched it stretch Noah open and when he came thinking about his cock all cooked up he had a bit of a crisis but pulled out and sat in the jacuzzi, looking at Noah’s hole which was gaping now. How it looked when the guys ate stuffing from the last two guys…now he needed to do the same to Jason.

_-_

Darren and Robbie were making out in their room one day when Chris walked in and wriggled between them. “How do you two feel about fucking me at each end? I’m feelin’ the need to get Eiffel Towered.” The two smirked and without a word got to work shoving their cocks in at each end. Robbie at his ass and Darren at his mouth. With the large Aussie effectively full of cock they began fucking him as hard as they could, drawing out loud moans from him. There was another word for this kind of fucking…

_-_

Dave was horny and the only guy he could find right off that wasn’t in the midst of something was Taron who was nude sunbathing. He didn’t think twice before straddling him and shoving his cock deep into the brit who woke up from his nap with a screaming moan. He humped him hard and fast, fingers slipping into his mouth and hooking at is cheek. This was the life, fucking the guys he jerked off to while watching their movies for so many years.

_-_

The day of the next Dinner arrived and they all were on edge as it seemed that no one had been picked yet. When they were called to the table the guys all started down the main hall only to see a jarring sight. A dozen Placards made for hunting trophies with the heads of Zac and KJ on them as if they were deer, mounted. Next to them in the rows were ten blank ones with nameplates ready to slide into it for the next one. The interesting thing about them though was that they were all about waist high. Dave was the one to notice first and slipped his cock into Zac’s mouth and shoved in, groaning. “It’s warm…fuck this is crazy.” He muttered in admiration. His Neighbors costar’s disembodied head was fuckable still… A bell urged them all out to the dinner table again and the rest reluctantly knew they’d have to come back later…luckily there’d be another head at that point.

_-_

The men all sat around the table in silence for a little while waiting for any news. It was the special dinner day but no one was picked… The voice crackled on in the loudspeakers again. “Please everyone sit upright in your chairs. Look straight up and don’t move. There will be a surprise in a moment.” It clacked off and as they all did there was a sound of a technological hydraulic and the sound of metal stabbing in through something and choking. The guys all looked to the source and saw Chris Hemsworth in his chair was speared ass to mouth with an 8-foot pole. The chefs got to work on the screaming muscled actor and lifted him, pole and all onto the table where they tied his arms to his body and his legs at the knees and ankles to the pole. Chris’s eyes darted around as if looking for help but the guys had changed. He saw the hunger in their eyes as his muscled body was skewered. There was a fair amount of pain but having followed orders the right way the pole had missed anything too vital so he had to feel cold metal run through him and saw the fire where the large rotisserie set up was. He thought about how a few days ago he was just spit roast fucked and here he was about to be spit roasted. He also thought about his brother and wondered if he’d end up on this island one day as he was being rubbed down with seasonings and sauce before the two chefs carried him to the set up where he was clicked into the motor that began rotating him. 

All the guys watched as their buddy, muscular and meaty and handsome was rotated over the fire. They all couldn’t wait. Luckily they didn’t have to wait long as Chris turns da glazed golden brown and the chefs began making the cuts and calling out who got what. 

Gregg and Dave both got the Aussie’s huge arms, so perfectly toned from his multiple daily workouts even on the island.

Darren and Kit received the Gorgeously juicy Pecs and ribs. The pecs of which nearly filled the two guys up.

Chris groaned around the pole as he watched his body be cut up and served and nearly screamed as he felt his cock and asscheeks get sliced off and put on a plate. He saw as they were walked over to Taron Egerton who looked him in the eyes as he completely masticated his eleven incher to bits in moments, never breaking eye contact.

Colton and Noah got the legs which were equally if not more built and muscular than his arms. Each were fighting over which was juicier, the calf or the thigh.

Robbie was given the feet, served soles up and side by side with Chris’s heavy ball sack in the empty space between the arches. Robbie had heard Chris Rave over the other guys' feet being the best meat he’d ever tasted and lifted one to his mouth and bit into the side where it was meaty and pulled some meat away with a groan. Chris was definitely right. The first of the size 13’s was devoured in moments.

The two chefs slid the head, as that was all that was left, off the pole and brought it inside where it was mounted and labeled.

Deep in the watching room, the audience looked over their plans and smiled. The last one left standing would be served to the next season of boys on their first day…how fun would that be?

Who do you want to be next? Vote below!  
https://www.strawpoll.me/18170517/r


	4. Taron Egerton and Noah Centineo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron is out due to an accident during sex and Noah is the victim of regularly scheduled programming.

After the meal the guys started noticing just how absent it felt without Chris’s uproarious after-dinner talk. He was usually so ecstatic and fired up after eating one of the other guys and it just seemed so quiet now that he was the one eaten. That being said Chris Hemsworth fed everyone very well. The lack of much fat to his body marbled the meat well and his feet, pecs, and bathing suit areas were delectable sweetmeats. That night the guys laid in bed and had a pass around of Chris’s head before bed. Each depositing a load down his somehow still warm throat.

-_-

Gregg followed Robbie to his room, closing the door and pushing him onto his stomach as he spread the boy’s cheeks, eating him out hungrily. Robbie moaned loudly and grabbed at the sheets, toes curling.

“This ass is gonna get fucked tonight and I wanna hear you scream. Considering yourself a top all this time you’re gonna be getting my cock until one of us ends up on the other’s plate…” He growled, tongue-fucking him.

-_-

Jason had heard of Kit’s ass and had only had the pleasure of eating out one of the fattest asses on the island before Hemsworth had fucked the guy. He did all the work but Hemsworth took the pleasure…not this time. He’d be burning off his meal of Chris meat by fucking his favorite bottom.

-_-

Darren snuck downstairs, easy enough when everyone was moaning in their rooms, and slid his rock hard cock into Chris’s mouth. He was thrusting harder and faster and as he was getting close to orgasm he slapped KJ’s face out of instinct and came deep into Chris’s mouth, letting the cum dribble out the side of his puffy lips.

-_-

Colton hadn’t topped often but when he did he definitely chose the right guy. Noah was the Netflix heartthrob every girl and guy wanted and he was balls deep in the kid. Both legs tightly held together against Colton’s chest as he slammed into his tight, pink hole.

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” He growled. Noah couldn’t have heard it over his loud moans and whimpers as he took the hardest fucking of his life. This island definitely had its perks…

-_-

Dave woke up with Taron sleeping next to him the next morning, too tired the night before after such a hearty meal. He smirked and pulled the covers aside to see that perky butt facing up and decided to just shove his huge cock deep inside. He felt a snap of sorts and it got way easier to shove his thick prick inside of his friend who woke up with a loud scream. Dave noticed after a moment that it wasn’t the good ‘damn that feels great’ scream. He pulled out and looked at his friend’s face who whimpered.

“You okay?” He rubbed a tear away.

“No…I…I think you fuckin tore my arse, mate.” He whimpered.

“Oh shit, Uh…Let’s go see if the guys downstairs can help us out.” He looked around before reaching down and lifting Taron gingerly onto his shoulder. Taron groaned as the pain shot through him as he was lifted but settled as they got to the kitchen downstairs.

-_-

The guys looked at him quizzically, previously enjoying their coffees.

“What’s up? You two need something?”

“Yeah, It’s…We think I may have like…broken his ass hole or something.” Dave said worriedly.

“Oh…” The one chef heard an order over his earpiece before turning to Taron and Dave.

“Leave him with us, We’ll get him together in time for lunch.”

“Oh…okay. See you then Taron.” Dave waved, receiving a grimacing wave back. As Dave left the two guys lifted Taron over to the kitchen island on his stomach.

“What…what can you do for my hole?” He asked as one of them began rubbing something around his hole gently.

“Oh, nothing to fix it…boss said broken boys become early meals…so…” The cook raised his brows, shoving the apple in Taron’s mouth before he could scream and especially before one chef began fisting him full of stuffing. Something bread and veggies based. Taron screamed through the apple but the kitchen’s soundproofing made it die out before reaching any of the others. In no time he was screamed out and stuffed full as a large object, an eggplant, was shoved into his hole to cork it.

He was then tied with his ankles and wrists together before he was rolled out back on a tray. When they got there he saw what looked like a grave with steam coming out. The two chefs took two ropes each from both ends of the tray Taron was on and slowly lowered him in like a casket. It got hotter and hotter as he was lowered in. When he hit the bottom the two chefs began tossing banana leaves down on top of him.

Taron realized what was happening. He’d been to luaus where the pig was pit roasted like this. Soon he was being buried under the ground, only a thick layer of delicious smelling fronds separating him from the two feet of dirt.

-_-

All the guys got called to lunch and Dave looked around for Taron only to see him arriving different than before. The handsome Brit was a golden brown, eyes shut peacefully and a shiny red apple in his mouth. He was slowly settled onto the table center before the voice of the loudspeaker clicked on.

“Today’s special lunch is all thanks to Mister Dave Franco who seemed to break Taron’s hole with rather rough fucking. A show we all in the audience enjoyed watching I’ll say. Though that left our beautiful Taron a bit broken and unusable for sexual intercourse so he has been made today’s lunch. Enjoy. I know we will enjoy the view.”

The chefs began serving, Noah got a foot as did Dave who both looked at those perfect smooth feet curled slightly from cooking and dug in. Darren and Robbie got a Pec and an arm each. Robbie not missing the irony of him getting pecs again. Watching as the others eyed his as he ate his friend’s. Kit was served Ass cheeks and ribs, eating his fellow Brit’s meaty ass bringing a moan out from the flavor. Gregg and Colton get Legs, the muscled curves being so juicy that their own bodies were dripping with it. Last but not least Jason got Taron’s dick, balls, and a rack of ribs. He easily ate his lunch being the sizable man he was… 

As the whole group sat at the table after a full serving of Taron in silence they thought about how it went…how odd it was that someone wasn’t chosen but was forcibly made to be cooked for their lunch due to being medically unfit to stay around. The guys started to disperse when the voice came over the loudspeaker again.

“Although Taron was a tasty little accident that doesn’t keep today’s dinner out of hot water as it were. Noah Centineo has been voted into the stew pot for tonight’s dinner.”

As it clicked away there was silence a moment. Then the two chefs grabbed Noah who then began kicking and yelling “This isn’t fair! Stop it!” He growled at them but the two strong chefs lifted him and tossed him hard on his back on the prep table outside which got his breath knocked out. The one grabbed a bolt of rope and tied Noah’s ankles together, his knees his arms to his waist and at the elbows. After shoving an apple into his mouth they walked him over to the large cauldron in sight of the other celebs currently stopped in their tracks. s the lid was lifted and Noah was tossed in they heard the boiling water and watched the steam but his cries for his friend’s help was muffled by the apple as well as the lid closing on top of him.

-_-

The guys all sit around, told not to leave the beach when they hear Noah being pulled out, groaning slightly. The chefs take their cleavers and begin cutting him up as the sun sets. Against their better judgment, the guys' stomachs growl. They can smell the delicious scent of boiled meat and turn to see as Noah’s meat is separated into cuts. His pretty head, a little shiny from the boiling water, is put on the centerpiece stake as his meat is all nicely settled around it. His feet, soles up are cupping his head, the legs and arms are fanning out from that. His torso is then plopped onto the hot grill for a moment before grill lined pecs are slapped onto the table along with grill-marked ass cheeks. The guys are all called back to the table and admire the sight, now beyond really worrying about their meal being a close human friend. They’ve all, for the most part, come to terms with it all. The voice clicked on again and they all looked around.

“While you might think you’d had enough of your friends on the table for the day I assure you that emergency disqualifications do not lessen the amount of celebrity boy meat cooked in a day. They just shorten the supply faster. Eat up and enjoy. And we can’t wait to see who outlasts you all and makes it to our table.” The voice clicked off as they all sat down to be served.

Gregg and Jason received the tightly toned arms and pecs, Gregg chewing the meat from the fingers and meaty palm rather quickly While Jason tore apart the pec in his mouth. Darren feasted on Noah’s thick cock and chewed the balls as the cum soaked in them squeezed out slowly in his mouth. He shared Noah's ribs with the table as Jason was hungry for more than just an arm. Robbie ate the ribs hungrily from his serving as the ass that came with it was not nearly as big as the past few meals. Kit and Colton were given the legs which were just bones in no time. Then Dave stared down at the feet, chewing the boy’s feet who’s meat was a bit tougher with how he was always barefoot it seemed in his daily life but were so deeply layered in flavor.

-_-

Who’s next? Let me know below! https://www.strawpoll.me/18175769/r


	5. Kit Harington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit is next on the chopping block...quite literally...

After a full day of two friends being their meals, the guys get a break to work off the extra meat. It was a lot to eat in one day but no one complained when the sweet meat of their buddies Taron and Noah were given to them on the same day. The only people to complain about it were long gone and digested by now. There were some leftovers though. Some bits and pieces made into breakfast sausages. Gotta say…they were amazing through and through.

To celebrate their time off the guys decided group pool time was necessary. While a few guys were wrestling and groping one another in the pool Dave walked up to where Robbie was sun Bathing, enjoying the heat on his sore body from being the cocksleeve of Jason Momoa the night before. Before he knew it though his large pecs were pressed together and someone was fucking the undercarriage of them. He removed his sunglasses and looked up to see a rabidly horny Dave Franco grinning down at him. He leaned down and whispered. “These things are so fucking meaty. Hopefully, I live long enough to sink my teeth in them.” He chuckled, holding the tits together with one hand before slapping them with the other. Robbie didn’t know how to respond to that but moaned. His cock was far too hard…was he turned on by the idea of being eaten and talked about in that way so blatantly or was it just the pec fucking…he had to push the thought away? Soon enough the other guys caught on and started lining up after Dave came all over Robbie’s face and between his pecs. The loads kept coming until every guy fucked Robbie’s chest. He was worked out, chest sore and pink when he felt Momoa wrap his lips around his cock. Robbie moaned loudly before cumming into Jason Momoa’s mouth who swallowed it happily. Wiping his lips he smirked and leaned in to whisper.  
“Hope it’s you if not me next up. The thought of the guys enjoying all this work has me hard as a rock most nights…” He winked, walking away.

 

Later that night Colton went to find himself some British dick, getting Eiffel Towered or rather London Bridged by Gregg and Kit respectively. The two went to then DP him but were told not to.  
“I don’t wanna be next Taron. This ass is juicy but you better not rip me up. When I get eaten I want it done fair and square.” He grumbled, the two shrugged and took turns cumming onto his back.

In the other room, Jason was slamming into Darren so hard he was growling. With a smack delivered to Darren’s ass, the younger guy moaned loudly.  
“Fuck you got such a pretty voice when you sing,” Jason growled into his ear, biting his neck softly before sucking his earlobe. He then pulled out, rolling Darren onto his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed before stuffing his throat with his huge cock. He watched the head bulge in Darren’s throat and loved how the boy sounded even muffled with a cock stuffed throat.

Kit woke up with his hand in a cooled pool of he and his mate’s cum on Colton’s back between them. A smile came as he scooped some up and cleaned his finger off. That’s when his stomach growled. With a sigh, he realized he hadn’t eaten anything last night aside from the veggies served at the pool day. As he wandered he ended up in the kitchen, rummaging in the pantry before being tapped on the shoulder. When he turned around the Game of Thrones actor had his head sliced clean off. His naked muscular body crumpling to the ground while the cook not wielding the large knife caught the head, putting it on the display pike. 

There wasn’t much time left before lunch where the audience had asked for an earlier serving of the boys' meat. The chefs teamed up, cutting the man’s feet from his legs, his legs from his torso, the ass with his cock and balls, the rib meat was separated like a rack of lamb, the meaty pecs, and the arms. All the cuts were quickly tossed into a pot of boiling boy broth made from the remains of the other guys so far. 

It was time for seating and everyone had figured out who was on for lunch without having to look hard. They knew far before the cloche had been removed to show Kit’s disembodied head sporting a shining red apple. The cooks brought out the boiled meats which were added to a huge stir fry pan and tossed around in the sauce. They all gladly received their cuts with mixed veggies.

Jason and Robbie got arms and pecs, more irony for Robbie after the previous pool party’s events and everyone’s eyes on him as he ate the pec meat.

Darren and Dave got Legs and ribs, both of whom ate at it hungrily.

Colton got his feet which were succulent and fell off the bone and apart in his mouth.

Gregg got his butt, cock, and balls…the cock he had shared Colton with the night before. Though he did give Colton a bite of the head.

Who’s next? Vote below. Voting closes when I sit down to plot so the poll you see at the end may be different than the result for the next chapter.  
https://www.strawpoll.me/18348334 voting closed/r


	6. Colton Haynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colton's turn on the platter comes now...

The night following Kit’s meal the guys split off as usual. Darren took Robbie back to his room and tossed him back onto his bed. He tore Robbie’s shorts off and mounted his cock, roughly groping his chest as he pounded his ass down onto his cock over and over. “Fuck…these pecs are so fucking juicy. Yesterday when we fucked them I’m sure everyone was thinking it but I want to take these things and slice them off your cooked body…fucking chew on them and swallow this juicy meat down my gullet.” he cried out as he felt Robbie summing into him as he talked about chewing his pec meat.

Meanwhile, Jason was looking for Chris’s flip flops that he’d been using to jack off to. The smell and imprint on the light brown flip flop let him remember the juicy man that had been their meal so long ago it felt. As he did he bent over to look behind his bed which is when Gregg walked by. With his beer can thick cock swinging between his legs he saw Jason’s muscular huge ass just begging to get fucked. Who was he to deny such a perfect ass its one desire? He walked in and grabbed Jason’s ankles, spreading his legs before shoving his thick cock in. He could feel Jason’s hole stretch to fit him but he wasn’t waiting for any approval as he began fucking the larger actor hard and fast. “You know what I think, Jas?” He asked, breathless as his cock was in a vice grip of the man’s muscular hole. “I think you’re gonna be the tastiest one…fuck…look at you? You’re the meatiest one of the starting crew…Imagine how pretty you’ll look all cooked up for us…this thick ass cut up and served on Hawaiian rolls for us…” He came after a while more of meat talk while Jason had cum several times.

Dave grabbed Colton before he made it inside with the rest of the group and pulled him out to the sitting area looking out at the ocean. He sat back on the chairs and had Colton sit on his lap looking out at the view. With his hands on the blonde’s ass, he thrust up and into him. “Ride me, bitch.” He groaned. Colton obliged and sat back on his heels, starting to bounce. As he did Dave grinned. It seemed all the guys here had leaned into the whole idea of eating and being eaten to the point that when he saw an ass he thought about how the meat would taste before even thinking about how tight and great to fuck it might be. Now he couldn’t see anything in front of him other than hams, steaks, and the covering of the super-fit small guy’s ribs. His hands ran all over Colton’s body as he met his riding bounces with hard thrusts. “You’re gonna be the prettiest meat…Prettier than Zac even. You got cute little feet, a fucking gorgeous ass, and those tits that would look really good on a plate.” he gasped, feeling Colton’s ass tighten around his cock as he mentioned how tasty he looked. In no time the two were spent and fell asleep in each other’s arms on the beach chair.

As the morning came Dave was given a rude awakening when hands pulled Colton away whose ass was still wrapped around his cock. When he opened his eyes Colton was being carried, draped over the shoulder of one of the cooks. He looked a bit sad but Dave just waved. “Can’t wait to eat you, bud!” A chuckle. “You’re gonna be the best meal so far!” He hummed, very pleased he was Colton’s last fuck. He wiggled back into his chair and went back to sleep, thoughts of Colton Cuts dancing in his head.

Colton was laid out in the kitchen barely fighting it anymore as his ankles and wrists were bound. He was set into a pan with an elevated grate in it before being pushed into the sauna. It was souped up especially for this it seemed because he started sweating and could hear a large amount of droplets hitting the pan below him. He turned his head to look after waking up from a small nap. He didn’t know how long he’d been out but the pan was a few inches high with his juices. The cook came in and carried the pan out to the kitchen. Damn, it felt colder now than before as he was laid out on the prep table. He watched as his juices were poured into a large pot and turned into a gravy. He jostled his legs when the binds were cut but his energy had been sapped. He could only watch as his hands and feet were cut off, barely feeling it.

He groaned loudly as he watched both sets get dipped into the sauce being made from his sauna drippings before they set them aside. He noticed his hands and feet were now replaced with those paper turkey booties you see around thanksgiving on the turkey. It was a cute touch really. Then he was hogtied again and settled into a pan laden with chopped potatoes. With him not fighting it, the two chefs got to work. One spread his fat ass cheeks while the other fisted him full of cornbread stuffing. It felt damn good to have something so pulsing hot inside him. then when that’s done he feels them shove a carrot they’d just been peeling the outer layer of into him which jostles the stuffing in his ass just a bit. Then came the apple as the other chef rubbed him with oils and butter and sprinkled seasonings on him. He could feel the pricks of toothpicks from his ass to his shoulders, one on either side as the pineapple slices and cherries were stuck into him. Dave was gonna be right…he’ll be delicious and pretty to the end.

Before long the cooks slid him into the oven, both watching him with smiles as he slowly cooked through. Though that didn’t take very long because they wanted him rare and alive. When he was puled out he noticed that he couldn’t move or make noises but he was able to watch.

He was served up to his friends whole like a centerpiece before watching his feet be placed in front of Robbie who hungrily looked Colton in the eye before tearing into his foot…did Robbie know he was still watching? As he tore into Colton’s tender feet he was served his ass, dick, and balls as well

Jason got the pec steaks and arms, sharing with Gregg

Dave traded his thigh ham for Robbie’s serving of Colton’s ass ham so he could make good on his promise while Darren happily ate his serving of leg and ribs. Overall Colton packed a meaty and delicious punch…

Who’s next? Voting closes 24 hours after posting:  
https://www.strawpoll.me/18357138/r


End file.
